1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of personal computers as a platform for running video game software programs, more specifically to a new device that facilitates gameplay by allowing the use of widely available, specially designed video game controllers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Typically, video games platforms have been classified into two distinct areas: dedicated video game platforms and personal computers configurable to run video game programs. For those dedicated type video game platforms, input from one or more game players is handled via dedicated hand-held input controllers, numbering usually one controller per player. Such hand-held controllers typically include a directional pad, commonly referred to as a d-pad, or joystick mechanism that allows the player to input a desired directional input. Also included are any number of buttons or switches that allow the player to initiate any action within the video game that has been associated with a specific button press or switch closure.
Personal computers, which have the ability to run the same or similar video game programs as do dedicated platform systems, do not typically have the same built in controller interface hardware that dedicated platforms systems have. This prevents a game controller, such as a joystick or directional pad type controller, to be used as input for one or multiple players playing a video game without specialized controller interface hardware first being installed.
There have been two widely accepted and implemented solutions that provide video game players the ability to input game playing decisions to a personal computer. These are using the computer's keyboard for input, and using a game interface card and compatible joystick or other game controller device to provide input via the computer's industry standard game port. Using the keyboard for discrete signal input has the disadvantages of being clumsy and awkward when rapid, dexterous button press input is required from the player. This fact usually excludes the keyboard from being used for anything more than typed, textual input while playing video games unless it is the only suitable means of input available. An exception to this is when a multiple player video game relegates the input responsibilities for one player to the keyboard, and another player to a joystick or other input device that sends input to the computer via the industry standard game port. The inherent disadvantages of two video game players having to compete in a non-equitable fashion are clear, and have in part prevented multiple player video games that have seen tremendous popularity on other dedicated video game platform systems, from becoming as popular on personal computer systems.
If a joystick or other video game controller that is designed to send input to a game port is used, it is usually necessary to install a game interface card into the computer to allow access to such a port. The industry standard game port that is found in IBM personal computers and compatibles is the most common game port supported. This particular game port allows a limited number of discrete signal inputs, that is four on/off binary signals, and a limited number of variable signal inputs, that is, four variable voltage signals common to potentiometer output. The game port can support input from one joystick with up to four analog signal inputs and four discrete signal inputs, or two joysticks with two analog signal inputs and two discrete signal inputs each. Only one game card can be used with this game port, and thus input via this port is limited.
As video games that require more input from the player or from multiple players become more popular, the inherent input limitations of the industry standard game port, when using a personal computer as a video game platform, has become apparent. For example, such popular fighting type video games as Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, and others where one player competes against another player or against a computer opponent have become increasingly sophisticated in their attempts to seem more real. Players now have the option to attack the opponent in numerous ways, each attack typically being assigned to a separate button. A fighting game that allows the player to initiate three types of kicks and three types of punches would require each player to use a video game controller that accommodates six discrete signal input buttons plus four directional inputs per player Directional inputs are usually discrete signal inputs as well. This number far exceeds the industry standard game port's maximum of two discrete signal inputs per player when using two joysticks. Two popular dedicated video game platforms, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the Sega Genesis, both allow each player to use a directional pad controller with up to eight discrete signal input buttons plus four directional discrete signal inputs, for a total of twelve per controller per player. Coin operated arcade versions of fighting video games such as Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter also have numerous buttons facilitating player input and use a discrete signal input system for both button press and directional input.
Attempting to remedy the deficiencies encountered when using the personal computer to play video games that require multiple input decisions from multiple players, video game programmers have typically delegated one player's input tasks to the computer's keyboard, while the second player's input is by means of a joystick or other type of controller that is attached to the industry standard game port. By only using one joystick for input via the game port, all four discrete signal inputs can be assigned to one joystick, thus increasing the number of input decision inputs available to that one player. This arrangement has the obvious shortcoming of not allowing both players to compete in an equitable manner, since one player uses a joystick and the other a keyboard. While the game port does support two joystick devices, using two joysticks, or one joystick per person, limits each joystick and thus each player to only two buttons apiece. Since there are relatively few games that have ever been programmed that require each player to use only two or fewer buttons when competing against one another, the two joystick solution has never been widely implemented. Thus, video game players and video game programmers who wish to use the personal computer for game play are limited in available player controller options. The result is that games which allow player to player competition, such as personal computer versions of Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter, are much less entertaining than arcade and dedicated video game platform versions of the same.
Prior art examples of devices that emulate video game controller interface hardware are few, yet there are many examples of devices that utilize technology that can recreate key scan codes for communications with a personal computer via the keyboard port. One such example is found as one of the components of the RECONFIGURABLE VIDEO GAME SYSTEM, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,396,267, Date of Patent: Mar. 7, 1995. This reconfigurable video game system has the ability to send key scan codes to a personal computer via the keyboard port. Further, this system allows the user to configure a joystick or throttle controller to send specific key scan codes when specific button presses are made on any attached controller. These configurations are stored in non-volatile type memory. This prior art example, however, has no ability to communicate with any other type of non-standard type video controller designed to be used with specialized interface hardware and software. Only joysticks and other game controllers specifically designed for use with this system can be used. There is no provision in the design to use multiple identical controllers, as for use with head to head, fighting type video games.
A second relevant prior art example of technology that recreates key scan codes for communications with a personal computer via the keyboard port is the SUNCOM SFX PC JOYPAD WITH KEYBOARD EMULATION OPTION. This directional pad type video game controller device uses standard keyboard emulation technology, allowing the user to send input to the computer via the keyboard port or industry standard game port. When functioning in keyboard emulation mode, the device can be configured to send user specified key scan codes to the computer's keyboard port. These configurations are stored in non-volatile type memory. Like other keyboard emulation type video game controllers, this device lacks any special hardware that would allow it to interface and communicate with non-standard video game controllers, or other type controllers that are designed to work with other video game platform hardware. Additionally, the joypad is designed to operate alone, as a single controller. When multiple joypads are used together, or one joypad is used while the keyboard is also being used simultaneously, communications errors between the keyboard, joypad, and keyboard port can occur. This prohibits the use of two or more joypads for multiple player games where multiple controllers are required.
While the two mentioned prior art examples demonstrate the common implementation and use of keyboard emulation technology, there has yet been no such implementation which includes the additional technology required for such a device to communicate with non-standard video game controllers such as those designed for use with the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Sega Genesis Video Entertainment System, and others.